LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 1 - The Blue Speedster's Comeback
Narrator: Sonic The Hedgehog finally returned home to Mobius after finishing exploring the Multi-Universe in hopes of finding new discoveries. Sonic headed to Metropolis where he was gonna go contract his friends so they could come here and he could tell all his friends about his adventures. But when he arrives he finds out things are now different in the time he's been gone. (Sonic runs thought the city but then stops to look around when he sees not people around) Sonic: What's going on here? The city looks deserted... Where is everyone? (Sonic begins walking around the city in order to try and find the people. Moment later he stops walking feeling like someone is behind him) Sonic: (Turns around) WHOA!! (Sonic sees a strange new creature in front of him. This creature is one who is on all fours like that of a dog. It possess scythe clawed appendages on its backs, sharp talons on its bended legs, tusks on the cheeks, and razor sharp teeth on the mouth.) ???:........ Sonic: Uh..... Hi? I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. What's your name? ???: (Snarls) Sonic: Okay...... Do you know where all the people in the city went? ???: (Snarls a bit more then moves past Sonic and starts walking off) Sonic:..... I don't know what that thing is but I better follow it. (Sonic begins quietly following this strange creature so he can find out what it is and where it came from. After following it for a bit the creature meets up with a bunch more that looks like it. One of them makes some beast noises and then they start running off) Sonic: What are these thing? Where did they come from? (Sonic suddenly hears screaming in the direction they went) Sonic: Someone's in trouble! (Sonic begins running to where the scream was and he finds those same creatures attacking a group of humans) Sonic: NO!! (A human trips and one of those creatures prepares rises it scythe ready to kill. But Sonic using his speed hits the creature with a homing attack) Human 1: Hey look! Human 2: Its Sonic! Human 3: All right Sonic! Sonic: (Turns to a G.U.N. Agent) Get these people out of here! G.U.N. Agent: (Salutes) Thank you Sonic! Come everyone were getting out of here! (The humans begin making heading to a vehicle that will get them out. Sonic turns to the creatures who are growling and snarling at him clearly angry) Sonic: I don't know who you guys are or why your here, but I'm not gonna let you hurt any humans here! (One of them charges at Sonic trying to bite him with its big teeth but Sonic easy. He then does another homing attack on the one trying to attack him knocking it out) Sonic: Who's next!? (Two more charge at Sonic and try cutting him with their scythe's but Sonic's speed allow him to avoid their attacks easy. He then punches one them then kicks the other one) (Sonic then starts using a homing attack on a bunch of them knocking them out) (The last one charges at Sonic trying to hit him with its Tusks. Sonic moves out the way then knocks out with a drive kick) (Sonic defeated the creatures and had given the humans time to escape) Sonic: What are these things??? What's going on with Mobius??? (Crashing noise) Sonic: Hey! Who's there!? (Sonic looks where the crashing noise is and he sees two bunny ears sticking from behind the spot) Sonic: Hey that's... (The bunny slowly sticks its head. Scared wondering if the creatures were still there. But then the bunny's fear turns to happiness when it sees Sonic) ???: Mr. Sonic! Sonic: Cream? That you? Cream: I'm so happy your back! We've missed you so much! Sonic: Cream what's happening here? Where is everyone? What are those things there? Cream: Mr. Sonic its horrible... Aliens are invading our home... Sonic: Aliens? Cream: They've been taking humans from here and are trying to take over it... They've taken so many humans... And many more are still here hiding trying to get away! Sonic: Oh no... Where are the others? Cream: Many have gone missing. Amy Knuckles Mr. Shadow even miss Sally has gone missing. Sonic: What about Tails? Cream: Tails.... Something is wrong with Tails. Lately he has been building these robots and they have been attacking everyone. Sonic: What!? Cream: I don't know what happened but I heard that someone from Tails' past came he was trying to help Tails find a way to get you back home. But now Tails is trying to hurt everyone.... Mr. Sonic I'm so scared... (Tearing up) What are they gonna do to those people? What are they gonna to us? What are we gonna do about Tails and the others? I.... I.... Sonic: Cream Cream its okay. Its okay. I'm here now. I don't know what's happened to Mobius while I was away but I'm gonna fix this. Cream: YAY! I knew we can count on you! Sonic: Now I want you to go some place and hide. There might be more of those things around and they might not be too happy about what I did to they're buddies. Cream: Okay Mr. Sonic. But I'm gonna find someone to help you okay? Sonic: All right then. I'll we join you later. (Cream then runs off leaving Sonic who starts walking around the city but then suddenly he hears loud speakers go off) ???: Testing... Testing... Is this thing on? Hello people of Mobius. This is an old friend of yours speaking! Today I bring you a joyous announcement. First of all, in place of Princess Sally, I am now the new ruler of this world! Secondly, as of today, this very hour, this exact moment, I declare that this world's name will be charged to "Nightmare World"! Bahahahaha! Sonic: That voice.... It can't be.... It's got to be coming from over there. Time to find out who's behind this madness! To be continued... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius Category:Transcripts